


It's all fun and game until someone get's a blowjob

by Melyaliz



Series: Manic Pixie Dream Bitch [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Job, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Sexual Teasing, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: When Amie decides to turn Seto's business video call into a challenge.He finished the call with a clear head while she gives him a blow job under the desk





	It's all fun and game until someone get's a blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of plot just smut. I've had this one sitting in my docs for a while so I decided to post it.

“So you liked my designs then?” 

 

“I guess I did.” 

 

“I thought the GREAT Seto Kaiba liked or didn’t like, there was no guessing,” Amie said as she straddled her boyfriend in his office. Her short skirt hiked up her legs as Seto’s fingers played with her ass cheek. His finger brushed by the lace of his favorite panties. He took a deep inhale. 

 

Shit. 

 

Then his monitor buzzed.

 

S H I T

 

“The call with the American section” he barely choked out as Amie’s lips played with that sweet spot on his neck. Jesus Christ, why did she do these things to him? Roughly he tried to push her away as his computer buzzed again.

 

The action just causes her to cling to him harder looking up, faking confusion. “What?” 

 

“You have to get off I have a call?” 

 

“So” 

 

“A VIDEO Call.” 

 

“But things were just getting good.” Amie fake whined as her fingers brushed his already growing bulge. Seto closed his eyes for a moment trying to pull together his scattering thoughts. God Damn this woman. 

 

“Let’s make it a game” she giggled, an idea coming to her as she slid from his lap so she was under his desk. 

 

Seto didn’t respond, instead, using this moment to grab his notes for the meeting. Then he felt his girlfriend’s hands on his already unzipped pants. “Amie?” 

 

“Let's see if your voice gives it away,” she said scooting between his legs before kissing the bulge in his boxers. She was getting him back for the “this concept art looks like it was done by a 4-year-old” comment, he knew it. 

 

“Amie…” he hated how his voice hitched slightly as he spoke, it almost made him sound like he was whining, almost. “This is an important call.” 

 

"Ok…” God, she just licked him through his boxers and it felt so good. His hips involuntarily jerked forward eyes rolling back slightly. 

 

“So you're going to have to... uhhh not do that”

 

“Bet you can't do both”   
  


His hands gripped the desk, knuckles white as he tried to fight her. She was not going to challenge him right now. She was NOT going to throw his competitive nature in his face. But oh god her tongue playing with him felt so good. 

 

“I can but... I....” It was taking all his will power not to pull down his boxers and shove his throbbing cock into that beautiful mouth of her. 

 

“You can't even focus and I haven't even started”

 

Desperately, they couldn’t wait much longer, Seto tried to push her away as he clicked to make them hold, “Just, hold, on” the muttered. But her fingers had just caressed his balls and his fingers slipped answering the call.

 

So off to a great start. 

 

“Kaiba” the men said, all smiles on the other line. Seto sent his own thin one gritting his teeth as he felt Amie gently play with his balls under his desk. Soft, sweet, and totally madding. He could do this. He was a master dueler. A killer. 

 

Omg was her tongue playing with his tip? He wanted to watch so bad.

 

“Kaiba?” 

 

“Yes, sor…” was he about to apologize? She was turning him into a mushy mess. “So let’s just start this. What did you have in mind for my games in your... market?” the last word catching in his throat as she took his tip in her mouth sucking it in and out.  

 

The men rambled on about how they wanted to get some influencers to play the game on their YouTube and twitch accounts. They presented a few people, Seto vaguely remembered reviewing them over some Chinese takeout. 

 

Well more like over Amie around some empty Chinese food. If he remembered correctly she had offered to help which turned into helping in other ways. 

 

At the thought of her naked body under his Seto’s hand moved instinctually toward his girlfriend’s head fingers tangling in her messy pink hair. 

 

She was now slowly sucking on his cock, her tongue rubbing at his base. 

 

Yeah, babe, just like…

 

“Kaiba?”

 

He blinked his blue eyes focusing on the screen. A boardroom Americans looking back confused. 

 

“We just wanted to know which games you wanted to roll out with first, on the proposal you had that section blank.” 

 

She just took him deeper, his knees buckled slightly as he tried to grab his stack of paperwork the papers slipping as Amie’s mouth pulled out before going back in. 

 

“Err” he let out a soft growl bending down to pick up the paperwork. His eyes flickering to Amie who had pulled away to look at him. Something going on he could tell. She had that thoughtful look on her face. 

 

Then gently she smiled gathering up his work and handing it to him. 

 

“Take them out” she whispered before sitting back. 

 

So with a massive boner, pantsless, Seto Kaiba did. And man it felt good. 

 

No, they were not going to get some stoner comedian to sponsor them. 

 

Instead, they would have a twitch tournament between the best gamers. Anyone could enter but only the best would survive. Each gamer would join one of 4 charity groups and half their proceeds would go to that charity. 

 

A half an hour later he clicked off his computer looking down at his girlfriend who was taking notes for him on the floor. Amie looked up and smiled. 

 

“I took pity on you”

 

“And that’s why you will never win” Seto growled grabbing her pulling her up before pushing her into his desk kneeling down ripping those beautiful panties off before diving into her skirt.

 

Amie let out a breathy laugh letting her fingers tangled up in his hair as his tongue started playing with her. Returning the favor.

 

“I don’t know, I feel like a winner right now” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
